Le crime parfait
by Lunagarden
Summary: Nulle chose en ce monde n'est parfaite. De ce qui semblait être un plan magnifiquement ficelé, découlera un lamentable échec. Cependant, est-ce à mal ?


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

 **Le crime parfait**

Nulle chose en ce monde n'est parfaite. De ce qui semblait être un plan magnifiquement ficelé, découlera un lamentable échec. Cependant, est-ce un mal ?

Séphiroth terminait son énième dossier de la soirée. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures que l'immeuble dans lequel il travaillait, était vide de tout personnel. Ce n'était pas les papiers d'administration qui le retenaient dans son bureau à une heure aussi tardive. Non. Il attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'une personne, avec qui il avait un sujet qu'il aimerait régler dans la plus grande discrétion.

Il prit une gorgée de son café et se leva pour s'étirer un peu. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Depuis l'étage où était situé son bureau, il avait une vue des plus époustouflantes de la ville endormie. Un rare privilège que, Rufus Shinra octroyait à ceux qu'il estimait en être dignes depuis son ascension, à la mort de son père Shinra Sénior. Séphiroth faisait partie de ceux qu'il considérait faisant partie de ''l'élite''. Il dirigeait la compagnie avec brio, en ayant une main de fer sur tout marché susceptible d'enrichir leurs fortunes.

Un faible tapotement à la porte, à peine audible, attira l'attention de l'homme d'affaires. C'est avec un mélange d'agacement et de soulagement qu'il sut que son attente prenait fin.

\- Entrez.

Un homme ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cette invitation et attendit que Séphiroth prenne parole le premier.

\- J'espère que vous avez pris vos précautions en venant jusqu'ici. Je tiens à ce que notre entrevue ne vienne jamais à être découverte.

L'individu leva vers lui son visage à moitié caché par le col de sa cape rouge. Son visage était fin et séducteur, mais dénué d'expression. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, rehaussant la beauté particulière de cet homme aux yeux couleur grenat.

\- J'ai suivi à la lettre vos instructions, dans le cas contraire, le bâtiment aurait été cerné par la sécurité depuis un moment.

Satisfait, Séphiroth vint au vif du sujet de cette conversation. Il n'était pas ravi d'avoir recours à un tel individu, mais sa situation personnelle l'exigeait. Il ne connaissait cet homme que par la réputation que des personnes aussi puissantes que lui, lui avaient décrit. Ceux-ci, l'avaient recommandé pour les affaires 'sensibles'. Il savait également qu'il avait un partenariat avec un ancien garde-du-corps de Rufus, avec qui il s'était attendu à le voir débarquer. Pour l'instant, il allait juger de ce que cet homme avait à lui offrir.

Il donna une photo de la personne qui était la raison de sa présence. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire: le tuer.

Vincent prit la photo et l'examina. Elle montrait un homme habillé d'un manteau rouge, visage séduisant et aristocrate. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris-verts et des cheveux de couleur auburn. Il avait un air à la fois fier et arrogant, il se dégageait une fougue et une passion indomptable de son regard.

Il rendit la photo à son propriétaire. Il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Séphiroth repris la photo, non sans un certain trouble intérieur. On l'avait prévenu que les méthodes de cet homme étaient inhabituelles pour un tueur à gages, mais il ne pensait être intrigué à ce point. Cependant, le seul point négatif à ses yeux, c'était de devoir laisser un tel individu lui dicter la marche à suivre. Les petites contrariétés quant on tient à son petit confort, sans doute.

\- Mes contacts m'ont fait part que vous aviez des conditions avant d'accepter un contrat. J'ose espérer que vu la somme que je vous ai envoyé il y a quelques heures, leurs dires soient fondésconcernant votre réputation.

\- C'est bien le cas, répondit simplement l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

\- Je vous écoute.

Loin d'entendre ce qu'il espérait d'un tel individu, Séphiroth fulminait à fur et à mesure que le tueur à gages lui exposait la marche à suivre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un silence glacial s'abattit entre les deux hommes.

Séphiroth fixait durement l'homme devant lui, incrédule. C'était forcément une plaisanterie de mauvais goût! Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quant à sa proposition! Le but premier de l'appel à ses services était de tuer son amant, pas devenir celui d'un assassin!

Vincent soutenait son regard en retour, sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi cette hésitation? Lorsque vous avez fait appel à moi, vous avez accepté toute condition du contrat.

\- Je vous ai engagé pour tuer mon amant! J'ai payé le prix fixé pour un meurtre, pas pour devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un tueur à gage!

\- Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez rien au système d'investigation criminelle. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'à prétendre un voyage d'affaire vous donnera un alibi viable? Peut-être y croiront-ils ou peut-être que non. Si vous tombez sur un inspecteur qui n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur un dossier à l'eau de rose, vous vous en sortirez assez bien. Cependant, si c'est un autre qui a envie de se faire les dents sur un tel cas, il vous traquera jusqu'à décortiquer la moindre parcelle de votre vie, pour que la vérité soit mise à jour. Inutile de vous dire ce qui en découlera.

\- Qu'aurais-je à gagner si je suis votre prétentieuse idée?

\- Un allibi solide. Jouez le jeu et je me porte garant que ceux qui seront chargés de l'investigation, vous écarteront vite de la liste des suspects.

Bien qu'il se sentait à la fois vexé et en colère, les propos de cet homme ne restaient pas moins tentants. Il se sentait trop confortable financièrement, pour que les imprévus fâcheux puissent nuire à sa personne. Il se demandait à la fin, si l'assassin devant lui n'essayait pas de le manipuler à son avantage, avec un discours sophistiqué pour simplement l'avoir dans sa couche...

\- Comment pourrais-je savoir si vous n'essayez pas de me duper avec de belles paroles?

\- Ils vérifieront si oui ou non s'il y a eut acte sexuel pour confirmer nos dires.

L'argenté devint pâle.

\- Q-Quoi...?

\- En d'autres termes, ils nous examineront et prendront des échantillons de nos fluides sexuels.

\- M-Mais! Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'ils en viendront-là?!

\- C'est leur procédure habituelle.

Séphiroth était sidéré. Lui qui pensait que ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les séries policières à la télévision! Pour lui, se débarrasser d'un nuisible se réduisait à engager un tueur et le payer à la fin du contrat, point!

\- Je constate à votre tête que vous préférez ne pas franchir le pas. Si vous voulez, je cède ce contrat à quelqu'un d'autre. Toutefois, je ne garantis rien concernant les conséquences qui en découleront.

L'argenté le fusilla du regard.

\- Vous parlez de votre partenaire Reno? Non, merci. J'ai vu ce qu'il y en a résulté avec Don Cornéo.

\- J'ai mis fin à notre partenariat avant cet incident. Je trouve ses méthodes trop chaotiques et irréfléchies. Ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il devient ne me concerne plus. Cependant, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir sur les répercussions de votre choix.

C'était osé que cet homme lui parle de la sorte, mais il ne voulait pas se risquer de se tourner vers un accro à la drogue et aux prostituées. Il ne tenait pas personnellement à terminer six pieds sous terre à cause d'un incapable.

Bien qu'il allait en coûter à son orgueil, Séphiroth préférait une nuit d'humiliation que finir dépouillé de ses biens et de croupir derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- J'accepte.

Il prit un stylo et signa le contrat. Il le tendit à son interlocuteur, mâchoires serrées et le regard brûlant. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas céder pour se débarrasser d'un amant trop enflammé.

Vincent prit la feuille et fixa longuement la signature fine et élégante de son employeur. Il sortit un briquet d'une de ses poches et brûla le contrat sous le regard choqué de Séphiroth.

Le bout de papier se consuma vite jusqu'à ce que les flammes n'aient rien à dévorer.

\- P-pourquoi?! balbutia avec peine Séphiroth.

\- Le principe du contrat du diable. Signé. Brûlé. Consommé. Pas de trace, pas de preuves.

Décidément, cet homme commençait à lui donner des sueurs froides. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège dans une toile invisible, tissée par cet homme énigmatique.

\- Votre amant a comme routine de venir chez vous tous les soirs à 19 heures précises. Il vous fait à dîner, prépare votre chambre, arrange l'ambiance. Il aime vous guider sur un parcours de pétales rouges. Il vous sort le meilleur de votre champagne si la journée à été agréable ou votre meilleur cru si elle a été longue et pénible. Après le repas, il vous offre un massage aux huiles essentielles et il cède à vos caprices si vous êtes plus tendu que de coutume. Selon comment se passe vos ébats, vous vous réfugiez dans le jardin de roses et observez le ciel étoilé ou vous restez à ses cotés et le regardez en train de dormir paisiblement dans vos bras. Selon les événements de la veille, soit vous vous réveillez avec un copieux petit déjeuner au lit, soit seul dans votre chambre.

Séphiroth recula d'un pas mal assuré. Comment cet homme savait tout cela?! Il ne lui avait rien dit ou encore mis en évidence de sa vie privée avant leur rencontre, il a quoi? Dix minutes?! Comment avait-t-il put lui décrire avec tant de détail cette petite routine qu'il avait avec Genesis!? A moins que...

Une évidence le frappa avec une telle violence qu'il se demanda comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt: et si Genesis avait eut vent de ses intentions et en avait parlé à cet homme? L'aurait-t-il engagé à son insu pour lui faire du chantage ou, dans le pire des circonstances, le tuer? Comment aurait-il su autant de choses, sinon?

Il se donna un coup mental. Genesis, vouloir le tuer? Ridicule!

Une idée risible et sans aucune logique, puisque à part assouvir une vengeance fugace, Genesis n'y gagnerait aucun profit, sa fortune compris. Alors pourquoi donc irait-t-il en venir à engager un assassin? De plus, il voyait mal son amant lui faire un quelconque mal. Il l'aimait trop pour ne serait-ce songer à le faire tuer. Il s'en était même pris à un Chocobo qui avait eut l'audace de le becter lors d'une balade en amoureux! Non, décidément ça ne collait pas à son caractère. Possessif, jaloux et enflammé, oui. Ambitieux et avare? Non.

Soit il avait signé un contrat avec un assassin qui avait fait ses devoirs, soit il avait fait un pacte avec le diable lui-même. Pour son propre bien être, il osait espérer que ce soit le premier cas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'allait pas laisser sa question inexprimée au vue des circonstances. Il en venait même à soupçonner son rival Reeve d'être derrière ces révélations. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun fairplay et en plus se montrait être doublé d'un mauvais perdant. Il n'avait pas été pas mieux en un sens, quand ils compétaient pour être dans les petits papiers de Rufus Shinra, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Après avoir eut la place qu'il tant convoitait, il n'a plus cherché à nuire à qui que ce soit. Il trouvait ça très petit et pitoyable qu'il profite d'une telle occasion pour chercher à l'atteindre.

\- Comment savez-vous autant sur nos vies privées? Qui vous en a parlé?

\- Personne, répondit le tueur.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi! s'emporta l'argenté. Personne dans le cadre de mes amis ne connaît ce qui se passe dans ma vie privée! Alors, je répète ma question: Qui vous en a parlé?

\- Il n'y a pas de conspiration. Les gens comme vous sont des être d'habitudes.

Cette réponse sembla prendre l'homme d'affaire au dépourvu, en plus de le braquer davantage contre lui.

Vincent étudia l'homme devant lui en silence. Il sentait de loin la colère émaner de lui, fruit de ses soupçons plus ou moins rationnelles. Il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, ce qui en résultait pour certains: une annulation pressante du contrat. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas pour autant. Il rendait sans question l'argent donné et s'en allait sans laisser de traces. Il n'était pas cruel au point de réclamer des âmes parce que simplement, elles avaient sagement changé d'avis.

Il attendit que Séphiroth lui donne un signe, cependant. Autrement, il irait au bout de ce qui avait été consumé par les flammes.

Séphiroth débattait sur la marche à suivre. Il était sur une voie délicate: il n'était pas le genre d'homme à revenir sur sa décision et ne se voyait pas plus marié dans un futur proche. Une chose était certaine cependant, il n'aimerait pas avoir le poids de la mort de Genesis sur la conscience. Non. C'était trop au-dessus de ses moyens. Le prix était trop élevé à son goût et, à réfléchir, il avait pris la mauvaise décision d'appeler cet homme sous un coup de colère depuis le début. Il avoue sa faute, Genesis l'avait pris par surprise et il avait réagi de manière excessive sur le moment, ne pensant même pas aux conséquences. Même Rufus l'avait conseillé de reprendre son calme avant d'agir sous la colère. Colère qui était justifiée à ses yeux sur l'instant, puisque Genesis n'avait rien trouvé de mieux et de plus romantique, que de faire sa demande lors du bal masqué dans le manoir familial de son employeur. Si ce n'était pas l'intervention d'Angeal Hewley, qui était leur ami commun, la situation aurait put très vite s'envenimer.

Est-ce que ça valait la peine d'engager un tueur à gage pour tuer son amant? Oui, du moins sur le coup...

Maintenant, avec du recul, il se rendait compte que sa décision était irréfléchie et son comportement puéril. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte la valeur de la personne aimante, certes trop passionnée à son goût, qu'était Genesis.

 _''Déesse, viens-moi en aide... si je ne peux annuler ce contrat, comment pourrais-je empêcher cet homme de prendre l'âme de Genesis et la mienne?''_ supplia Séphiroth pris au désespoir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et pour son malheur, elle risquait de l'enfoncer dans sa situation. Pourquoi ne pas détourner le tueur de son objectif, lors des occurrences de la nuit fatidique? De le rendre assez éméché pour ne pas faire le moindre mal à Genesis. Tant pis s'il devait passer toute la nuit à subir les ébats de cet homme pour s'en tirer à bon compte!

Il eut envie de rire: il avait engagé un assassin pour tuer son amant, voilà qu'il allait devoir coucher avec lui pour son salut!

Avec détermination, il fixa l'homme à la chevelure ébène et mit toute sa conviction dans ce qui allait se dire.

\- Vous avez fait vos devoirs. C'est bien. J'ose espérer un résultat aussi brillant que le prétend votre réputation.

Vincent l'observa intensément, sans aucune réaction. Ignorait-il le fait qu'il pouvait annuler sa demande? Cependant, il était trop tard. Les mots avaient été prononcés et ne pouvaient être révoqués. Cela le peinait que son employeur n'avait pas plus que ça en considération les sentiments de son amant. Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à trouver une source inépuisable de ce sentiment si chaleureux et mystérieux à ses yeux. Le monde était décidément remplit de monstres et de démons bien plus cruels que lui...

\- Très bien. A d'ici vendredi, monsieur Crescent.

Le ton amer de son interlocuteur surprit Séphiroth, alors qu'il quittait les lieux sans un bruit.

~oOo~

Le reste de la semaine ainsi passa. Il n'eut plus une quelconque nouvelle de son tueur à gage. Il continua sa vie au quotidien, comme si la rencontre entre lui et le mystérieux individu n'avait jamais eut lieu.

Au fond, Séphiroth espérait qu'il avait simplement oublié et accepté un autre contrat avec une autre personne.

De remords et d'inquiétude, il s'était consacré à passer plus de temps avec Genesis. Il l'avait couvert de luxueux cadeaux, de bouquets de roses et de repas princiers.

Malgré toute cette dévotion, il ne parvenait pas à oublier son méfait, ce qui le poussait à toujours regarder derrière lui lorsqu'il était avec son amant. Le plus dur et le plus stressant étaient les moments où il devait s'absenter pour son travail. Il s'imaginait son téléphone sonner à tout instant pour lui annoncer la mort de Genesis.

État d'anxiété qui n'était pas passée inaperçu et arriva tel une traînée de poudre jusqu'aux oreilles de Rufus, qui le convoqua aussitôt dans son bureau.

Séphiroth n'aimait pas mentir, mais la situation était à la fois si grave et si ridicule qu'il aurait du mal à en parler à qui que soit. Rufus n'était pas stupide non plus, il soupçonnait que Séphiroth avais fini pour mettre sa menace à exécution et qu'il subissait les fâcheux coups latéraux. Comme quoi son père disait toujours: la colère est mauvaise conseillère.

La discussion fut brève et il ne chercha pas à connaître les détails de ce qui avait été dit lors de cette rencontre, ça ne le concernait pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner c'était son soutien et quelques contacts dans le secteur de la sécurité privée.

\- Zack Fair est le meilleur dans son métier. Il veillera discrètement sur Genesis et saura intervenir s'il se trouve en danger, le rassura Rufus.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Séphiroth quitta le bureau de son supérieur. Il espérait vraiment que ce Zack Fair soit vraiment aussi exceptionnel qu'on le prétendait. Si l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour tuer Genesis était un élite dans les agissements de l'ombre, il s'attendait à ce que Zack en soit de même pour parvenir à le contrer dans sa mission.

Il repris place derrière son bureau et continua sa journée.

La fin de la semaine arriva enfin. Les rapports de Fair semblaient avoir chassé le moindre de ses inquiétudes concernant son amant. Il n'avait trouvé rien d'inhabituel ou rencontré personne ayant des agissements pas nets dans l'entourage de Genesis. Il lui avait fait parvenir un bipper pour le prévenir en cas d'urgence. Petit appareil qu'il comptait bien se servir ce soir, si l'autre homme venait à leur rencontre.

Il avait demandé à ce que d'autres personnes de la même trempe que lui soient disponibles, prêts à intervenir pour lui. Leur prix était le sien. Tout pour que Genesis et lui soient à l'abri de cet individu.

Il s'était tellement égaré dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia Genesis au téléphone.

\- Tout va bien? Tu me sembles très tendu, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

\- Oui, je t'assure. N'as-tu rien aperçu d'inhabituel ces derniers jours?

\- Si.

Un sentiment d'inconfort s'installa dans tout son être. Serait-ce possible que le démon qu'il avait engagé se soit montré malgré la surveillance de Fair?

Oui démon, car aucun être humain n'était pas parvenu à le tourmenter de la sorte. Même pas ce scientifique fou à lier qu'avait engagé la Shinra Corp., ne lui avait fait peur à ce point. Et pourtant, oh combien, il connaissait sa réputation après la mort de sa mère, suite à une intervention dont il était responsable. Il savait même comment le personnel avait pour habitude de l'appeler: ''L'ange de la mort''.

Ce moment de pure panique fut interrompu par le rire taquin de son amant enflammé.

\- Tes somptueux cadeaux et messages passionnés. Est-ce une façon à toi d'accepter subtilement ma demande en mariage?

 _''Espèce d'imbécile!''_ , eu-t-il envie de lui crier au téléphone, à la fois de soulagement et consternation par la naïveté de l'homme qu'il tenait à l'autre bout du fil.

Il repris son sang froid et répondit d'une voix aussi neutre qu'il put.

\- Tu verras ce soir.

\- Oh..., fit l'autre presque déçu.

\- C'est une surprise. Tu ne veux pas gâcher le moment, non?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais tu me connais, moi et les surprises.

Il eut un rire amusé et Séphiroth chassa la sueur de son front.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu.

\- Mmm... il me tarde d'y être.

 _''Pas moi...''_ pensa l'argenté, le cœur serré.

\- Je t'aime.

Et il raccrocha.

Ses mains tremblaient. Déesse qu'avait-il fait? Comment pouvait-il seulement éviter ce qui allait se produire si son plan échouait? Jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec le meurtre de son amant. Où avait-il la tête quand il a fait appel à ce démon?!

Le temps passa inévitablement. Trop vite au goût de Séphiroth. Comme si une quelconque magie noire s'était mise à l'œuvre pour donner de l'avantage à son pire cauchemar.

Il quitta son bureau, non sans hâte. Il salua d'un acquiescement de tête Tifa, la serveuse de la cafétéria qui discutait avec son amie Aerith, qui avait une boutique de fleurs en face de leur immeuble. Les deux jeunes femmes le saluèrent avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre leur conversation. Avant de se rendre au parking, il croisa la furie en robe rouge flamboyant qui servait de secrétaire à Rufus. Scarlett était de loin d'être du genre de femme agréable à côtoyer. Ambitieuse, cruelle et hypocrite de surcroît. Elle n'hésitait pas à faire des misères aux filles qui s'approchaient un peu de trop près son ''patron chéri''. La pauvre Tifa et Aerith avaient fait les frais plus d'une fois de sa jalousie. Possessivité maladive qui ne l'empêchait de se ''frotter'' à d'autres hommes s'ils étaient tout aussi riches que lui.

Il parcourut la distance qu'il manquait jusqu'à sa voiture et y entra.

Alors qu'il mettait sa ceinture de sécurité, son regard en croisa un autre, carmin, dans le rétroviseur. Un cri de surprise et d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que le passager de la banquette arrière le fixait sans ciller.

\- C-Comment!? arriva articuler Séphiroth, après s'être remis de sa surprise.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme silencieux lui montra juste une pièce de monnaie et Séphiroth compris de quoi il retournait. Quoi de plus astucieux pour coincer la portière, empêchant celle-ci d'être convenablement verrouillée? Il se demanda à quel moment il avait laissé sa voiture sans surveillance, quand il se rappela l'incident à l'entrée du parking ce matin. Une veille femme avait été brutalement bousculée par Cloud, le livreur de l'établissement, et il s'était hâté de quitter sa voiture pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme les avait rejoint en s'excusant sans cesse pour l'incident et avait fini par se voir agressé à son tour par la vieillarde. Les choses ont empiré à une telle vitesse que la sécurité du bâtiment a été forcée d'intervenir.

Il maudit cet homme d'avoir profité de son moment d'inattention pour commettre son méfait.

\- Nous allons être en retard, lui rappela le tueur, sans détacher son regard de celui de Séphiroth.

Serrant les mâchoires, ce dernier se mit en route vers sa demeure, le fusillant des yeux à travers le miroir de temps en temps

Vincent soutenait son regard sans ciller et sans un mot. La colère chez l'autre homme s'intensifiait à fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du domicile. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon qu'il malmenait la boite de vitesses et l'accélération du compteur de kilomètres. Il ne faisait pas non plus discret en ne cessant d'appuyer avec hargne sur le bipper que le Lieutenant Fair lui avait passé. Faisait-il tout ceci dans le but d'attirer une quelconque force de l'ordre? Il perdait son temps. Tout le corps de la police, Fair et son équipe compris, étaient occupés à évacuer tout un entrepôt militaire avec risque de fuite de produits toxiques, à l'autre bout de la ville. La Mafia aurait put raser la moitié de la ville sans être dérangée par qui que ce soit.

Séphiroth avait mal à la tête, la gorge sèche. Il lui tardait de fuir, mais cet homme semblait lire dans son âme. Il n'avait reçu aucun message retour de la part de Fair. Que faisait-il?! A croire que toute force de l'ordre avait disparue de la surface de la ville! Pas une seule patrouille n'était visible! Il était seul, sans aucune échappatoire. Si Genesis venait à mourir, il prendrait sa vie également. Il n'allait pas donner la satisfaction à cette entité diabolique de prendre son âme sur un plateau d'argent, il ne fallait pas rêver!

Il faillit lâcher un plainte lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son manoir. Genesis était à l'entrée, tout sourire pour l'accueillir. Sourire qui perdit un peu de son éclat lorsqu'il vit un étranger sortir de la voiture de son amoureux.

Il vint à la rencontre de Séphiroth et il s'empressa de le saisir de manière possessive par le bras.

\- Bonsoir, mon amour. Un ami à toi?

Le regard du roux ainsi que le ton de sa voix montrait une certaine hostilité à l'encontre de Vincent.

Séphiroth accepta le baiser tendre de Genesis. A la fois doux et passionné, notant au passage que c'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez lui.

\- Je t'en dirais plus après le dîner si tu veux bien. Peux-tu ajouter une troisième assiette pour lui, je te prie?

\- Ça peut s'arranger...

Alors que Genesis lâchait prise de son bras, il le tira vivement vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion, ignorant le regard de l'autre sur lui.

Lorsque le baiser pris fin, Genesis, le regarda à la fois confus et ravi.

\- Eh bien! Je crois que ce soir, on sautera le dessert!, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine la peine d'entrer, monsieur...?

\- Valentine. Vincent Valentine.

Genesis lança un regard amusé par le nom de leur invité. Supposant qu'il faisait partie de la surprise que lui réservait son chéri. Décidément, cette soirée allait être très intéressante!

A l'intérieur, Vincent ne bougea pas du seuil, observant les lieux. La demeure était spacieuse, richement décorée. Les escaliers devant lui devaient mener aux chambres. Cuisine à gauche, salon à droite. A l'extérieur, s'étendait un jardin luxueux de roses et à coté une piscine couverte était installée.

Durant toute son observation, il avait senti le regard perçant de Séphiroth et ne chercha pas à engager la discussion avec lui. Cela mènerait à un résultat stérile.

Genesis ne tarda pas à arriver et les inviter à le suivre. Ce soir sa routine était brisée, mais ce n'était pas désagréable à son sens. Il n'avait pas dispersé des pétales comme à son habitude, non cette fois, il y avait des vases de roses à chaque coin de la maison, des bougies parfumées, une musique douce. Il était persuadé, que cette nuit, que son souhait le plus cher allait enfin se réaliser.

Chacun s'installa à table et profita du dîner. Genesis ne se lassait pas d'interroger leur convive, curieux et surtout dans l'envie de percer la raison de sa présence. L'irritation de son amant était visible, à croire qu'il faisait une crise de jalousie. Ça aurait été vraisemblablement la première depuis leur relation en tout cas.

Les réponses de Valentine étaient vagues et à double sens, surtout lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

\- J'exauce les vœux les plus secrets des personnes qui engagent mes services.

Genesis fut à la fois surpris et choqué d'une telle déclaration, car son imagination d'adulte lui joua pas mal de tours à l'entente de ces paroles.

Pour autant qu'il avait des fantaisies inavouables, il n'aurait jamais, oh grand jamais, cru que Séphiroth irait jusqu'à engager un Dominatrix ou un escort boy, pour pimenter leur relation!

A y réfléchir, même si le travail de cet homme n'avait rien par rapport à sa conclusion perverse, il ne pouvait pas nier un fait: il était diablement séduisant!

Son costume en cuir et sa cape rouge n'étaient pas des habits communs, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de lui donner une allure à la fois dark et sexy. Sa peau pâle, longs cheveux de couleur ébène et son regard marron tirant vers le rouge ne faisaient que rehausser sa captivante beauté.

Yeux qui rencontrèrent les siens pour l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'une vive douleur lui traverse le crane et le fasse gémir.

Séphiroth se leva surpris et s'agenouilla auprès de son amant, effrayé.

\- Genesis! Genesis qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Il accusa Vincent du regard, en serrant son amant dans bras tandis que ce dernier gémissait de façon incontrôlable.

Durant toute cette occurrence, l'homme au regard carmin restait muré dans l'indifférence.

Aussitôt que la douleur était apparue, elle se dissipa. Laissant les deux amants à la fois soulagés et confus par la situation.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, lui conseilla Séphiroth d'une voix douce.

Genesis le regarda comme si ses oreilles lui jouaient un tour. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Séphiroth s'adresser à lui de cette façon, du moins, après leur dispute au bal de Rufus. Les choses avaient fini par s'arranger, mais il y avait toujours cette froideur dans sa voix, à l'instar de cet instant.

Il acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Quelques instants plus tard, il était porté par l'argenté jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant tout le trajet, il sentait le cœur de son amant battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il y ait un tel changement chez lui? Il avait trouvé louche de sa part qu'il lui offre tout ces cadeaux, ainsi que leurs sorties inattendues durant la semaine. Séphiroth était connu pour être très pointilleux sur les dépenses. Il lui concédait de temps en temps un caprice, mais pas à une telle échelle!

Et cet homme qui les suivait en silence derrière eux? Que faisait-il ici au juste?

Il se senti coucher dans leur lit et un doux baiser être déposé sur son front. Ça aussi c'était inhabituel... Cependant son esprit succombait à une étrange fatigue qui l'empêchait d'approfondir ou encore se poser des questions.

Un léger clic lui fit comprendre que Séphiroth venait de fermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant succomber aux bras de Morphée.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Séphiroth était au bord de la nausée. D'une part parce que sa colère avait coupé son appétit et le malaise soudain de son amant n'arrangeait guère sa situation!

\- Que lui avez-vous fait? feula-t-il en un murmure au concerné.

\- Rien qui met sa vie en péril pour l'instant, si ça peut vous rassurer, répondit Vincent d'un ton calme.

\- Quittez ma maison, maintenant! Ou je vous tue!

Vincent haussa un sourcil. C'était une première pour lui. Il n'avait jamais reçu de menace de mort et encore venant de son propre client.

 _''Si seulement je pouvais mourir.''_ , pensa-t-il. La mort à ses yeux était une délivrance aux promesses d'un renouveau. Tout dépendait du destin suivant, par contre. Des fois, ça pouvait bien tourner, d'autres non. Un jeu de roulettes russes des âmes à son sens. Même si cela lui aurait été possible : reviendrait-t-il en tant qu'ange ou le destin lui attribuerait à nouveau de ce rôle qu'il détestait tant.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par Séphiroth, il s'avança d'un pas, pour le tester. C'est avec déception qu'il le vit reculer et s'acculer contre la porte.

\- Vous vous êtes mis dans cette impasse, quelle autre solution avez-vous?

Séphiroth déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire sinon mettre à exécution son plan désespéré. Cependant, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Vincent était sobre, il avait à peine touché son repas, ignorant le verre de vin qu'il avait tant insisté pour qu'il prenne...

Pouvait-il au moins avoir la folie de marchander la vie de son amant contre la sienne? A ce point, il était prêt à tout, même à mourir pour Genesis...

\- Suivez-moi, allons dans une autre chambre.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il remarqua que l'autre homme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, le regard fixé sur le sien.

\- Eh bien? Qu'attendez-vous? s'impatienta Séphiroth.

\- Celle-ci convient très bien, lui fit-il comprendre l'assassin.

Séphiroth pâlit non seulement de terreur, mais également de colère. Serait-il machiavélique au point de vouloir le faire dans le lit où son amant se reposait à l'instant?!

Avant qu'il n'ai put rétorquer, Vincent ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra dans un silence surnaturel.

L'argenté le rejoignit en courant, pris de panique.

La vision qu'il surpris le prit de court: Vincent observait Genesis dormir, avec un air attendri.

Pour la première fois, Séphiroth vit quelque chose dans son regard qui ressemblait à de la curiosité.

Tenant compte d'être observé, Vincent se tourna vers lui, l'expression fermée.

\- Déshabillez-vous, il est temps de commencer.

Serrant les dents, l'homme d'affaires se dévêtit et se tint droit devant lui. Ne cherchant même pas à se cacher des yeux qui parcouraient chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Allongez-vous auprès de lui et ôtez-lui ses vêtements, lui ordonna Vincent sans attendre.

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il voulait réveiller exprès son enflammé d'amant?

\- Il ne se réveillera pas, répondit Vincent à sa question silencieuse. Ne perdez pas de temps.

Séphiroth fit ce qui fut ordonné, avec un peu de mal, mais y parvint quand même. Il était là, tenant son amant dans ses bras, nu et à la merci de cet individu malsain. Peu importe ce qu'avait cet homme en tête, il protégerait Genesis jusqu'au bout.

Vincent analysa les deux hommes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se déshabiller à son tour.

Il sentait le regard de l'argenté posé sur lui à fur et à mesure qu'il exposait son corps à la peau laiteuse. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se dénuder de la sorte, il n'aimait pas se montrer tout court. Mais, les choix jusqu'ici faits par son client ne lui donnaient pas d'autre issue.

Séphiroth était sidéré par la beauté de cet homme. Il semblait si parfait, si magnifique qu'il aurait facilement put rivaliser avec lui. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que lui, mais les formes étaient là. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait fait volontiers sien et devenir son amant si ce n'est plus. Mais l'homme devant était loin de sembler être ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Il sursauta un peu lorsque le dit démon pris place au fond du lit.

\- Ne changez rien à votre rituel au lit. Je vous dirais en temps et en heure ce qu'i faire.

Séphiroth le regarda comme s'il venait de lui faire une blague. Il plaisantait, forcément!

Sans qu'il s'y attende, il se vit pris d'une envie soudaine de soulager son membre. Il ignorait par quel tour de magie, sa virilité était gonflée et dressée à son point culminant!

Ilignora très vite l'homme à la chevelure ébène et embrassa avec passion son amant endormi. Étrangement celui-ci fut très réceptif à ses attouchements et baisers.

Depuis son coin d'ombre, Vincent observait la scène érotique qui avait lieu devant lui. Il trouvait cela très curieux et captivant. Surtout vu les réactions de son propre corps face à ces deux amants en plein plaisir charnel: la chaleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son torse descendait vers la zone de son intimité et les rougeurs qui lui brûlaient les joues quand il se surprenait à la caresser. Il n'était pas indifférent à ce qui se passait et c'était avec une certaine honte qu'il souhaitait connaître cela un jour. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux égarements. Il avait une mission à accomplir malgré la contrariété de devoir l'amener jusqu'au bout...

Après leurs ébats très bruyants et passionnés, Séphiroth se retrouva avec un Genesis comblé et profondément endormi dans ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Vincent qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre, sagement assis sur un canapé.

\- Que, que cherchez-vous à faire à la fin? lui demanda Séphiroth à cran.

Vincent ignora la question et se leva. Sa démarche était aussi gracieuse et silencieuse que celle d'un félin. Il le rejoignit et se coucha à ses cotés. Il sentit son corps se raidir au contact du sien et ne tenta rien pour l'instant.

Séphiroth refusait d'aller plus loin. Que cet homme prenne leurs âmes et s'en aille! Il en pouvait plus!

Une main douce caressa son visage et pris son menton. l'argenté tourna son visage vers le sien, mais refusait d'ancrer ses yeux sur les siens. Il avait peur, il voulait que tout s'arrête là, maintenant.

\- C'est dommage, murmura la voix de Vincent.

L'homme d'affaires fut surpris par la douceur qui en émanait, au vu de ce que ça cachait. C'était vraiment malsain de le tourmenter de la sorte.

\- De grâce, épargnez la vie de Genesis. Je suis prêt à prendre sa place pour que la sienne soit sauve.

Il senti un doux baiser sur son front, aussi léger que le battement d'aile d'un papillon.

\- Mais encore...? demanda toujours cette voix séductrice de la mort.

\- J-J'ignore ce que vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas humain. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut faire ce que j'ai été témoin jusqu'ici.

Une caresse sur visage, tendre, mais délibérée.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée...

Séphiroth déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus dans son lit et que Genesis n'était plus dans ses bras. Il le chercha désespérément du regard, en vain. La pièce où il se trouvait se trouvait plongée dans une quasi-obscurité. Il remonta les draps rouges et noirs sur son corps nu, incertain de ce qu'il allait suivre. Il ne voyait rien à part le lit à baldaquin en bois sur lequel il trouvait avec Vincent. La fourniture était somptueusement décorée, d'où descendait un drapé d'une couleur rouge sang, faiblement illuminé par un chandelier porte-bougies de chaque coté. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé cela romantique, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Qu'avait-il fait de Genesis? Quelles étaient ses intentions en fin de compte?

\- Je préfère ne pas partager... pour l'instant, lui répondit simplement Vincent. Devançant la question qui allait franchir les lèvres de l'argenté.

Lèvres qu'il goûta avec gourmandise. Pour l'instant il n'allait pas amadouer son âme pour prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il désirait avant tout comprendre l'origine de cette soudaine requête, mais aussi assouvir sa propre curiosité. Les voyant faire avait éveillé quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Était-ce cela que les humains appelaient le désir? Peut-être qu'il pouvait faire jouer les circonstances en sa faveur après tout. Séphiroth voulait marchander les termes, alors soit.

Cependant, obtenir l'accord de Séphiroth allait être difficile s'il persistait à lui résister...

\- Si vos sentiments et vos dires sont aussi purs et sincères que vous le prétendez, pourquoi débattez-vous?

\- Quelle garantie me donnez-vous en échange?

\- Je ne peux briser un contrat qui a été signé et consommé par les flammes, répondit-il sur un ton sérieux.

Toutefois, le sourire malicieux qui s'étira par la suite, ne rassura pas Séphiroth pour autant.

\- Mais je peux changer les termes et l'échange.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête?, demanda Séphiroth avalant sa salive avec peine.

\- Cela ne dépend que de vous. Je suis consentant à épargner votre amant, à condition que j'y trouve également mon compte à long terme.

\- J-J'ai de l'argent, des propriétés.

\- Cela n'a que peu de valeur à mes yeux. Une seule chose m'intéresse de vous, bien plus précieux que des bien matériaux et superficiels.

Séphiroth ignorait ce que voulait dire ce démon. Maintenant, il le voyait clairement sous sa vraie apparence. Il n'était pas hideux comme on se le faisait l'idée. Il n'avait pas non plus vraiment changé d'apparence, à part les ailes sur son dos et son regard. Pour ce qui était de ses ailes, elles étaient d'un noir de jais et rouge sang sur les extrémités. Concernant ses yeux, ils étaient à présent d'un violet envoûtant, plus intenses, plus brûlants.

\- Cédez-le moi et vivez avec, c'est le seul prix que j'exige.

Séphiroth compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. quoiqu'il demandait, il savait au moins une chose: il n'allait pas mourir. Qu'étai-ce donc cette chose si précieuse à laquelle il faisait allusion? Il ne le saurait peut-être qu'une fois lorsqu'il l'aurais prise...

\- Embrassez-moi, l'invita Vincent avec sa voix séductrice.

Séphiroth céda à sa demande, bien qu'inquiet de ce qui allait suivre. Il sentait une main baladeuse se promener sur ses fesses, les pétrir et les griffer, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et douleur.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, murmura, Vincent contre ses lèvres.

Une douce chaleur émana de sa main et soulagea la douleur. Les caresses et les baisers se suivirent les unes après les autres et il voulait aller plus loin. Il voulait consommer le nouveau contrat dans la chair et dans le sang.

Il lécha sa peau, respira son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Un arôme plus enivrant que le goût du premier sang chaud dans sa bouche. Il caressait, explorait ce corps si magnifique, oubliant son propre désir pour le moment. Avec délice, il sentait l'homme sous lui répondre à ses gestes, quémandant sa langue avec envie et le taquinant à son tour, oubliant la peur qui l'avait tenaillé quelques instants plutôt. Il sentait les mains de l'argenté l'explorer à son tour, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec assurance à fur et à mesure que leurs soupirs d'aisance résonnaient dans leur petite bulle de plaisir.

Il embrassa la pomme d'Adam de l'argenté, le lécha, le mordilla, avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et de les prendre à nouveau contre les siennes.

Il senti la langue de l'autre jouer dangereusement avec ses canines et il brisa gentiment le baiser. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais il ne souhaitait pas le blesser d'une quelconque façon et écourter cet instant de plaisir.

Séphiroth sembla comprendre à son regard et offrit son cou qu'il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à couvrir de baisers.

Un cri de surprise venant de Séphiroth survint à ses oreilles lorsque ses doigts explorèrent son intimité. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, ni avec une quelconque femme, fusse-t-elle de son espèce ou une simple humaine. Le but de son existence se résumait à cueillir des âmes et à s'en nourrir. Il était à la fois impatient et curieux de goûter au plaisir de la chair avec cet homme pour la première fois de son existence. Même novice, ses gestes purement instinctifs, semblaient procurer du plaisir à cet homme fortement plus expérimenté que lui.

Il embrassa encore sa jugulaire et parcouru de sa bouche, le chemin vers le bas, arrachant des soupirs et de cris d'aisance au passage. Séphiroth le regardait faire, le regard brûlant, la bouche entre-ouverte, sa peau en sueur si sucrée...

Il huma l'odeur de son intimité et le goûta. D'abord timidement avec le bout de la langue, puis avec application. Ses doigts exploraient sa caverne de chair, le préparant à la danse endiablée qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

Il savoura chaque aller-et-vient, sa saveur. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Séphiroth jouisse dans sa bouche. L'entendre venir fut une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et il savait à cet instant, qu'il désirait l'entendre de nouveau.

Séphiroth se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, jamais comme il n'avait ressenti une telle chose, il voulait être pris. Oh Déesse qu'il le désirait comme jamais pour la première fois! la première fois dans le sens littéral, car il était vierge dans ce sens. Il était dominateur et pas le dominé. Oh déesse, que c'était avec une certaine honte et impatience qu'il désirait cet homme en lui!

Son souhait fut plus qu'exaucé lorsque l'autre le pénétra et commença des va-et-vient passionnés. Oh Déesse... jamais il n'aurais imaginé recevoir autant de plaisir en se laissant prendre comme à l'instant. Il était vraiment passé à coté de quelque chose! Il se laissa aller contre le corps du démon et savoura son contact. Ses caresses, ses baisers... Tellement opposée à l'idée qu'il s'était fait de lui. Qui aurait cru qu'une créature des ténèbres pouvait avoir tant de douceur en lui?

Le moment qu'il attendait tant balaya ses sens comme une tornade et noya tout son être dans une vague de plaisir. Il cria alors que son membre se déversait sur son torse et que Vincent venait en lui en lui plantant ses crocs dans l'épaule! Remis du fait que le démon l'avait mordu, à la fin, il se complaisait à moitié endormi dans ses bras. Dans son esprit embrumé par le plaisir, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour expliquer à Genesis les événements de la veille et accessoirement qui était cet homme duquel il ne voulait quitter l'étreinte.

Mais, plus que tout, il redoutait la fin de ce silence complaisant où il entendait le cœur de l'autre reprendre un rythme normal. Qu'est-ce qui allait suivre maintenant? Il allait certainement devoir aller chercher réconfort auprès de son enflammé et vivre des jours heureux pour le restant des ses jours, regrettant le départ du démon qui était parvenu à lui voler son cœur également?

Au cours de cette longue et pénible semaine, il avait subit le poids de sa terrible décision et s'inquiétait pour Genesis. Sentiments qui avaient fait renaître la flamme de l'amour comme au premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et à présent, il ne voulait pas que cet homme/démon, peu importe, le quitte. Il aurait le cœur brisé s'il venait à le faire et Genesis, aussi aimant et tendre qu'il puisse l'être ne saurait le consoler dans son désarroi.

Il sentit des bras l'enlacer par la taille et son cerveau mis un moment à comprendre que cela ne pouvait pas être possible s'il était dans les bras de Vincent.

Il ouvrit les yeux rendus lourds pas la fatigue et se retourna légèrement pour voir, à sa grande surprise, Genesis lui sourire.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Séphiroth perdit des couleurs et regarda l'homme endormi devant lui. Vincent était de nouveau normal (enfin s'il pouvait dire ça) et profondément endormi.

Genesis embrassa Séphiroth et lui montra la bague de fiançailles au doigt, dont il se demanda par quel moyen elle était en sa possession. Car, le soir où son enflammé avait sa demande, il avait jeté la bague par la fenêtre du salon et n'avait nulle intention de lui en racheter une pour la peine.

\- Très original ta façon de dire ''oui'', mon amour! Je file préparer un petit déjeuner digne pour nous trois!

Il l'embrassa encore et quitta la chambre sans même prendre la peine de mettre quelque chose sur son corps nu!

Séphiroth resta choqué quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau chez lui, avant que la voix de Vincent ne le rappelle à la réalité.

\- Happy ending...? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il n'osait pas lâcher Séphiroth de son emprise, de peur d'être éloigné de lui. C'était trop tard, d'ailleurs. Il en savait trop à son sujet et il ne pourrait pas rompre le lien qui les unissait à présent. Il mourrait de chagrin si l'argenté ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était...

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il évitait son regard et attendait anxieusement une réaction de sa part.

Séphiroth sentit son cœur se serrer à la crainte qu'il sentait émaner de cet homme. Avait-il peur lui aussi d'être rejeté?

\- J'ai peur de demander..., commença Séphiroth.

\- Alors ne le faites pas. Pourquoi briser une telle magie? Ou simplement, voulez-vous accepter la situation?

D'un geste doux, il prit le menton du ténébreux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

\- Si telle est la réalité, alors vivons-la à son maximum. Je ne saurais vivre sans l'un ni l'autre.

\- Même avec un démon tel que moi? releva Vincent, fronçant légèrement son regard carmin/violet.

Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher ses origines démoniaques de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Ange, démon, peu importe. Je suis pas non plus le meilleur des humains bons à fréquenter.

Vincent haussa un sourcil, amusé.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand les lèvres de Séphiroth prirent les siennes. Il ne tarda pas pour que Genesis les surprenne en plein baisers et se hâte de se rejoigne à eux.

Vous vous demandez en quoi il y a eu le ''crime parfait'' dans cette histoire? Techniquement, il n'y en a pas eu, mais chacun a trouvé le chemin pour conquérir le cœur de l'imperturbable Séphiroth.

~The end~


End file.
